


[Fanvid] Won't Give In

by Moria Polonius (MoriaPolonius)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Sam-Centric, Within Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriaPolonius/pseuds/Moria%20Polonius
Summary: If Sam can't make it, someone else will stand his ground.A post-season 2 fanvid focusing on Sam set to Within Temptation.





	[Fanvid] Won't Give In

**Author's Note:**

> This fanvid was made about, uh, 8 years ago? I worked with files available then so unfortunately there is no HD version available. Youtube downgrades the quality significantly (https://youtu.be/8GOgvgMu7VQ) and Dailymotion deletes it for some reason so lets see how Vimeo wll fare.

[SPN - Won't Give In](https://vimeo.com/230027418) from [Listening Craze](https://vimeo.com/user30491466) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
